Vs. Cryogonal
Vs. Cryogonal is the fifth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 7/20/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan run through Driftveil City in a rain downpour, Rui freaking out at it. Rui: Not again, not again, not again! The group arrives at the Pokémon Center, shaking the water off of themselves. Rui shivers, being over dramatic. Rui: I’m going to get sick again! I hate rain! Iris: We weren’t stuck in it that long! You’re such a kid for complaining like this. Cilan: Either way, we’re here. I suggest that we change clothes and get dry. Ian: But I want to head to the gym. Iris: It’s almost night time! The gym is most likely closed at this point. So let’s settle for the night, and we can go in the morning! Ian: (Unhappy) Fine. Rui: Yes! We convinced him of something! Now for some dry clothes! End Scene It is still raining the next day, with Iris, Rui and Cilan now wearing rain jackets and boots. Ian is in his regular attire, but with a hat with extended cover to protect his head from the rain. They stand in front of the Gym, it having a sign that reads, “Gym leader busy. Get lost!” Iris: That’s rude. Cilan: The gym leader here is Clay. He is definetely a, gruff kind of guy. Rui: Since the gym is closed, can we head back to the Pokémon Center? Cilan: As long as we have the time now, I was hoping to check out the Driftveil Market place. As this is a port town that receives exports from all the other regions, they’ll have exotic wares not found here in Unova. Iris: That sounds so cool! I wanna go too! Axew: Axew! Rui: Uh, no offense, but that sounds boring. I’m going back to the Pokémon Center. Ian: I’m heading back too. I’ll take this time to train a bit more. Cilan: Very well. We shall see you back there. Cilan and Iris traverse the market, Cilan examining the various fruits and vegetables. Iris and Axew are enticed by the aromas of incense, a vendor trying to sell her one. Cilan has a basket full of new ingredients, when he notices a short chill. Cilan: Huh? Cilan moves back to the chilled spot, it coming from an alley between stands. He goes through them, and discovers a weak and injured Vanillite, it shaking profusely. Cilan: Oh you poor thing! Cilan goes over, picking Vanillite up. He winces from the cold, though it subsides quickly. Cilan: The fact that I can pick you up indicates that you are significantly ill! Don’t worry, I’m going to get you to the Pokémon Center! Cilan rushes through the market, Vanillite cradled in his arms. He passes by Iris, who stops what she’s doing to run along with him. She spots Vanillite, shivering a bit. Iris: Why an Ice type? Cilan: It’s sick! This isn’t the time for that! Iris: Right! At the Pokémon Center, Vanillite is in a cold freezer like room. Nurse Joy and Audino come out, with Cilan and Iris waiting outside the window. Ian and Rui come and join them. Ian scans it. Pokédex: (With male voice) Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. The temperature of their breath is -58° F. They create snow crystals and make snow fall in the areas around them. Cilan: How is it? Nurse Joy: It is lucky that you found it when you did. Its body temperature had gotten too high. Iris: What is it doing in the city anyway? I thought that Vanillite lived on cold snowy mountains! Nurse Joy: That is true. However, a few winters ago, a group of Vanillite migrated this far south during an unusually snowy winter. They got stranded here and took refuge in the Cold Storage. Rui: Cold Storage? Nurse Joy: It’s a chain of storage units used to store frozen foods for distribution. The townspeople have come to accept them there and even feed them sometimes. Gym leader Clay has been working on digging a tunnel that connects to Twist Mountain, in order to be able to lead them home if needed. Cilan: That still doesn’t explain why this Vanillite was out in the market and in the rain. Nurse Joy: I really don’t know either. All we can hope for now is a swift recovery. The group heads to the lobby, where a rush of people have come seeking shelter. They bump into the group, Rui stumbling back. Rui: Watch it! What’s the big deal, anyway? Man: A snowstorm and blizzard! The rain just froze suddenly! Rui: Snow? Iris: Oh, right. You’ve never had experience snow before either. The group goes over towards the window, seeing the blizzard blowing outside, the snow accumulating on the ground. Rui looks fascinated yet horrified. Rui: This snow looks dangerous! Cilan: At this level I would agree. But what is causing it? Ian: Perhaps Vanillite’s friends are searching for it. Cilan: Even so, this seems too extreme. This definetely needs investigating though. Iris: (Shivering) Going to see more Ice types? Do we have to? Rui: You can stay back with me. Ian glances back at the two, both of them submitting. Rui: Fine. Where first? Cilan: Where the Vanillite should be. The Cold Storage. End Scene The group is now in winter wear, Ian wearing his usual jacket along with some earmuffs. Vanillite floats alongside Cilan, reinvigorated. Rui: (Shivering) I feel like I’m dying here! Ian: You sure that Vanillite is up for travel? Cilan: Now that the temperature matches its preferred type, it’s fine. Besides, we need its help to lead us to its friends. The storm gets harsher as they enter the Cold Storage district, Vanillite becoming nervous. Cilan: It’s okay. Whatever the situation, we’ll help you. Shadow Balls and Sludge Bombs rain down towards them, stopping their advance. The group looks up to see Team Plasma Grunts standing on a building top with a Liepard and Garbodor. Iris: Team Plasma?! Plasma Grunt 1: Tsk! Just a bunch of kids! Zinzolin wants the gym leader! Plasma Grunt 2: Take them out then. Attack! Liepard and Garbodor fire Shadow Ball and Sludge Bomb again, the group scurrying back. Iris: We’ll handle these punks! Druddigon, use Flamethrower! And Axew, Dragon Rage! Iris opens a Pokéball, choosing Druddigon. Druddigon: Drud! Druddigon breathes Flamethrower, as Axew glows with blue energy, firing it in a dragon shape. The Plasma Grunts and their Pokémon scatter, jumping down to ground level. Iris: I’ll handle these guys! You find the Vanillite! The others run off, getting closer to the source of the blizzard. An Ice Beam is fired at their feet, trapping Ian and Cilan who are in front. An elder man in a big purple winter coat and habit comes out from behind a storage unit, cackling. Zinzolin: Pesky brats. To think that anyone is brave enough to come out in this weather. Rui: Believe me, not my idea. Cilan: What are you doing? Are you hear to harm the Vanillite? Zinzolin: Ah, so naive. I’m here to liberate them! They have been trapped here by these humans without any chance of escape! I am simply creating a habitat simulating their original one! Ian: And the people and Pokémon that are harmed by your storm? Zinzolin: (Snickers) If those Pokémon aligned themselves with humans, than they deserve to be wiped out with them, wouldn’t you agree? Zinzolin motions to someone, as a Female Plasma Grunt with a strand of orange hair sticking out from under her head cover steps forward. Her Watchog leads a group of Vanillite, which are in a daze. The Vanillite are releasing the cold weather from their body, being the source. Ian: Hypnosis. He’s using the Pokémon to destroy the city. Cilan: I thought you said you were helping them! Zinzolin: I did. When they are no longer being used for the purpose of Team Plasma, then they will have their newly created wonderland! Rui: This guy’s crazy! Vanillite: (Scared) Vani vani. Zinzolin: Another Vanillite? Aldith, be a dear and take that one as well. Aldith: Of course sir. Watchog, Bullet Seed! Zinzolin: Cryogonal, Ice Beam! Watchog spews several seeds, as Cryogonal fires Ice Beam. Ian: Audino, Flamethrower! Cilan: Dwebble, X-Scissor! The two open their Pokéballs, choosing Audino and Dwebble. Audino breathes Flamethrower that counters Ice Beam. Dwebble forms an energy X and fires it, pushing through Bullet Seed and striking Watchog. Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Vanillite. Ian: Darn it. Vanillite doesn’t know Uproar. It can’t use that to wake the other Vanillite. Cilan: How’d you know Vanillite could learn that move? Ian: Experience. Rui, it’s up to you then. You’re the only one of us who can wake them and stop the weather. Rui: (Clueless) Me?! Zinzolin: In that case, we’ll take her out first! Blizzard! Aldith: Watchog, Super Fang! Ian: We need cover. Audino, Flamethrower! Cilan: Dwebble, Rock Slide! Audino prepares to use Flamethrower, when Watchog appears with glowing buck teeth. It bites into Audino, weakening her and causing her to drop to one knee. Dwebble glows white and forms Rock Slide, which forms like a wall for cover before shooting it forward. Cryogonal breathes Blizzard, it slipping through the space between Rock Slide and striking Audino and Dwebble. Dwebble is frozen as the Rock Slide knocks Watchog and Cryogonal back. Cryogonal flips up into the air, spotting Rui running for cover. Cryogonal fires Ice Beam, striking her and freezing the lower half of her body. Cilan: (Worried) Rui! Ian: Focus on the battle, Cilan. Cilan: Right. Cilan reaches for a Pokéball, when Watchog appears in front of him, going to attack. Vanillite becomes determined and intercepts Watchog, spewing several Icicle Spears that knock Watchog away. Cilan: Thank you Vanillite! Now for that Cryogonal! Use Mirror Shot! Zinzolin: Ice Beam! Ian: Flamethrower! Vanillite shines like silver and forms a light blue energy ball in front of it. Vanillite fires Mirror Shot, as Cryogonal blocks it with Ice Beam. Audino breathes Flamethrower, striking Cryogonal and causing it to drop. Audino glows with a pink aura, as does Dwebble. Dwebble thaws, it elated to be free. Ian: What was that? Cilan: The ability Healer. It can heal the status conditions of ally Pokémon. Now Dwebble! Rock Slide! Dwebble forms and fires Rock Slide, striking Watchog and Cryogonal. Aldith: Hypnosis! Cilan: Icicle Spear! Watchog prepares to use Hypnosis, as Vanillite fires Icicle Spears at it, driving it off. The hypnotized group of Vanillite continue to release cold energy, as Rui peeks out from behind a storage unit. Rui: Only I can do, huh? It isn’t any of them so there’s one choice left! Deerling! Use Aromatherapy! Rui opens her Pokéball, choosing Autumn Deerling. Deerling shivers profusely, then regroups. The flowers on Deerling’s head glows gold, and release a pink mist from them. The mist bathes the Vanillite, as they all wake up from Hypnosis. They all stop their attacks, as the snowstorm lets up. Zinzolin is appalled at this, with Aldith spotting Rui. Aldith: But how?! She’s frozen over there! Aldith points at the frozen Rui, which pulls her eyelid down and sticks her tongue out at them. She then glows purple as the Illusion breaks to reveal Zorua, her slipping free. Zinzolin: This has stopped nothing! His Lord and Majesty will ensure the vengeance we rightfully deserve! Cryogonal, Mist! Cryogonal releases a Mist, obscuring the field. When the Mist fades, Zinzolin and Aldith are gone. The Vanillite reunite, them all excited and relieved. Later, the sun has come out, with the snow beginning to melt. The group watch the Vanillite head off. One of them looks back at the group, then looks back and forth indecisively. The other Vanillite talk to it, as they all nod approvingly. Vanillite then says goodbye to the group, as it floats over towards Cilan. Cilan: Huh? What is it little one? Vanillite: Vani! Vanillite! Rui: Looks like it wants to go with you. Iris: (Shudders) Please don’t tell me that you’re going to add an Ice type to your team. Cilan: As a Pokémon Connoisseur, I am open to all flavors of Pokémon! I would be happy to have you with us, Vanillite. Vanillite: Vani! Cilan pulls out a Pokéball, tapping Vanillite with it. The Pokéball shakes then locks. Rui: I wish I could catch Pokémon like that. Main Events * Cilan captures a Vanillite. * Ian's Audino is revealed to have the ability Healer. * Zinzolin of the Seven Sages of Plasma debuts. * It's revealed that Clay is working on digging a tunnel to Twist Mountain. Characters * Cilan * Ian * Rui * Iris * Nurse Joy Villains * Team Plasma ** Zinzolin ** Aldith Pokémon * Dwebble (Cilan's) * Vanillite (Cilan's, newly caught) * Audino (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Deerling (Rui's) * Zorua (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris') * Cryogonal (Zinzolin's) * Watchog (Aldith's) * Liepard (Plasma Grunt's) * Garbodor (Plasma Grunt's) * Vanillite (wild, several) Trivia * This episode marks the first time that Cilan captures a Pokémon that he doesn't own in the anime. * This episode expands on Zinzolin's attack in the games at the Cold Storage, trying to freeze over the city. ** The Vanillite freezing over the city and the cold healing room in the Pokémon Center were inspired by the anime episode Thawing an Icy Panic! * Ian comments on how Vanillite didn't know Uproar, and he knew from "experience" that it could learn the move. This was a reference to Lawrence's Vanilluxe, which knew Uproar to combo with Imprison. * Aldith is based off the high ranking Plasma grunt that appears in the anime. She was originally planned to appear in Vs. Elgyem, using Watchog's Hypnosis to access Victini's latent dreams. Wyatt and his Munna were chosen to replace that role. * This episode reveals why Clay is digging the Clay Tunnel. To get the Vanillite back to Twist Mountain. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc